


Stormy Nights

by sanjariti



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bucky barnes smut, rain and sex, this is old so dont judge my writing thanks, very original
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:38:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanjariti/pseuds/sanjariti
Summary: A storm brings you and Bucky closer. Literally.





	Stormy Nights

**Author's Note:**

> just a note - i don't write new fics for this character anymore, i'm just reposting my tumblr fics onto ao3 so i don't lose my work! thanks for any and all feedback - it is much appreciated! <3333

You were cuddled up in bed, the loud pattering of the rain resonating against the glass window across the room from you. As soon as the storm had started, you had decided to change into more comfortable clothing - Bucky’s favorite shirt, and just that. You had turned Netflix on, and were wrapped up in your blanket watching House of Cards when you heard the card slot outside the door beep, signifying that Bucky was back.

You recalled that he was supposed to be leaving for a mission tonight, so you assumed it had been delayed due to the weather. You kept your eyes on the screen as you heard his heavy duffel bag hit the floor, alongside his boots and jacket. You only turned your head when you felt the bed dip to your left, and felt Bucky’s soft stubble rubbing against your neck. You let out a small whimper as Bucky began kissing your sweet spot, his hands now on either side of you. He pulled away, pressing his forehead against yours, meeting your gaze. His usually bright blue eyes were now almost dark black, like the stormy sky outside.

“Hi, Buck.”

“Hey, doll.”

“What’re you doing here? I thought you were leaving for a mission tonight.”

“Got delayed. Don’t leave ‘til the early morning. Thought I’d come back to my girl, give her something to miss while I’m gone, hm?”

You whimpered at his words, watching as your sounds caused Bucky to smirk, his eyes wandering over your body as he licked his lips.

“Ya know, this is my second favorite outfit of yours, doll.”

“Wh-what’s the first one?”

In a matter of seconds, Bucky had flipped you over, setting you right on his chest, while pulling your - his - shirt off of you, leaving you completely naked.

Gesturing with his hands before he gripped your hips, he whispered, “This is my absolute favorite outfit, love.”

His hands trailed down your torso, stopping to pinch your nipples, making you whimper in need, and want. You could feel his hardness against you, pressing right up against your slit, which was slick with arousal. He pulled you down, flush against his chest, as he captured your lips in searing kiss, full of desperate need. It was like his life depended on this kiss. It was all teeth and tongues. Both of you fighting for dominance as he won, making you gasp when he slapped your ass in the process. As if that was your cue for you to get to work, you started rubbing your bare cunt on his length.

His hands were roaming everywhere and you couldn’t get enough of the contrast between the temperatures. Bucky grunts lowly into your mouth and stops kissing all together to focus on you rubbing your soaking pussy over his length. His lips still brushing yours as you drag your pussy up and down his cock, moaning softly at the minimal friction.

Fed up with your teasing, Bucky flips you over again, hovering dangerously close to your heat. He glances up at you, as you stare down at him, an intense fire in your eyes. He smirks, looking down at your cunt again before he asks, “Open up, baby girl. Your pussy looks so fucking good. You’re glistening. All for me. Is this all for me, Y/N?” You nodded, whimpering as you watched Bucky lick his lips while staring at your heat. “Absolutely beautiful. You’re stunning.”

Then, without warning, you feel him brush his finger past the strip of your clit and entrance, making you moan out his name. “I want you to beg for this, princess.” Bucky whispered, harshly teasing your entrance by sliding an inch of his metal finger in, curling it, making you clench your walls around him. You could feel his tongue gradually draw shapes on your clit as moans of his name left your lips, every second becoming more forceful and desperate. As for Bucky, he was enjoying every second of you writhing from the pleasure he was giving you. “Scream for me, princess. Let them all hear how good I always make you feel.”

Bucky continued for numerous more thrusts that left your legs shaking. You acknowledged Bucky was desiring for more as he stopped his fingers, his mouth ascending from your core up to your stomach, then between your breasts, and finally at the area on the crook of your neck.

He sucked on every one of those places, making sure he left bruises that screamed you were his, and only his. You wrapped your legs around his waist, pulling his toned body towards you and feeling his cock press against your pussy, while he positioned his shaft in front of your entrance. Then, he slowly pushed forward, into you, both of you moaning in unison as Bucky looked down to see his dick gradually recede from view, right into your glistening core.

Before moving, you flip Bucky over, so you were on top. You heard him groan at the sight of you - he loved it best when you rode him. “James, fuck” you choked out, hands buried into his hair as he slowly lifts you up only to slam you back down, his sweat slicked skin slapping lewdly against your own.

“Oh, God. You’re so fucking tight, baby.” He grumbles before pressing his lips hard onto yours, almost cutting off your air supply. You breathe through your nose as he moves you on top of him in slow, steady circles.

“Move those hips, doll. Let me see your beautiful tits bounce as you fuck yourself on my cock.” Bucky’s breath falters for just a moment, as he commands you.

You bite down on your bottom lip, and use his shoulders as leverage as you lift yourself up, and start bouncing on his cock. With each downward thrust of your hips, his cock reached a deeper, better spot. Your moans were getting louder by the second, as you worked yourself relentlessly, riding Bucky’s cock, desperate to find your release.

You whine as your stomach tightens; Bucky thrusts up into you, meeting your slowing, ragged movements. You could come at any second, but you choose to keep going, even if it meant not meeting his thrusts as precisely as you did at the beginning. Bucky’s jaw clenched as he knits his flesh fingers into your hair, pulling you down, closing the gap between your faces, kissing you to muffle your lewd moans, and you’re ready to finish. His metal fingers find your clitoris, rubbing tight circles on it.

“Shh, doll,” he moaned against your lips. “I’ll take good care of you.” The sensation of his cold fingers on your clit, combined with his repeated thrusts, was enough to send you tumbling right over the edge. Your orgasm washed over you in waves, seeming to last forever. When Bucky follows, his cock twitching and jerking within you, filling you up with his hot spurts, only then do you stop yourself from moving. The sound of your name falling from his lips as he came was something that you loved hearing, time and time again. You slowly rest your head on his chest, already feeling exhausted. With a quiet chuckle, Bucky sweeps your hair off your back, causing you to moan softly, snuggling closer into his chest.

Just as Bucky shifts to pull out of you, a clap of thunder causes you to yelp, grasping onto his shoulders, keeping you both in place.

“Is my princess scared of storms?” Bucky chuckled as you lightly slap his chest.

“I am not! I’m just using it as an excuse to keep you right where you are, James.”


End file.
